Breaking Even
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: Because in his culture, breaking an arm is flirting. Vegeta/18


**Author's Note**: Because I decided I need some quality V/18 fiction. I could never find what I wanted. So I wrote it. My first drabble series.

Want extra fun? Try and figure out what exactly is gained and lost. Enjoy.

* * *

**.Loss.**

" What will you do now that you're rival is gone? "

He didn't bother to face her. " Fight on without him. Plenty of other things I can amuse myself with. "

**.Gain.**

She shifted uncomfortably. He did not hide the grin.

" Relax. That's hardly worth the effort. "

This time she did not hide her contempt. " You managed to throw me to Cell! "

" You broke my arm. " It was said so easily, like it was the simplest answer and she was ignorant for not knowing it herself.

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Gain.**

" Why do you keep looking at me like that?! Like you're disappointed in me! Are you expecting something from me?! Am I not fulfilling some standard you've got set?! "

His eyes narrowed, oddly calm in the face of her storm. " ...I'm not fighting with you anymore Jinzoningen. "

**.Loss.**

She would not be dismissed so easily. " Answer me! "

His back remained turned as he exited the Gravity Chamber. " Kakarot is gone. His brat unfocused. I need you to be stronger. "

The next day she spoke to Bulma about the possibility of upgrades.

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Loss.**

" Sometimes I don't know what to make of you Jinzoningen. You look like a woman, but you smell like metal. You fight like we do, but you own no ki signature. Your insides are a mimicry of humanity, but your personality is near perfect of a Saiyajin female. "

She wanted to face him, to let him see the careless smile on her face, but they were both too exhausted. " And just how many Saiyajin females did you know, _Ouji-sama_? "

He ignored her light mocking. " Two. My mother and someone else. "

Her laughter was less breathless than it was earlier. " Did you even speak to this someone else? "

" No. She spoke to me only once though. A vast contrast between her and you. "

The careless smile changed to amused.

**.Gain.**

" Fuck you, Ouji-sama. "

" That's exactly what she said to me. "

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Loss.**

" Who says you get to be on top? " She would not be still.

" I do. I'm bigger than you. "

She snorted, blowing bits of blonde out of the way as he towered over her. " You wouldn't do this to me if I were a Saiyajin female. "

His bark of laughter was buried in her throat. " You might as well be one. And yes, I would. We usually prefer it this way with first time lovers."

**.Gain.**

" Why? "

" In case something attacks from behind, or above. Stronger one on top to protect the weaker one. Or in the case of betrayal or ambush, keep the other pinned down to protect yourself. And/or threaten their co-conspirators. "

Once her arm was free of her shirt, it locked around his neck. " Here I thought you just rutted in the mud somewhere. "

He didn't look up from his task of deciding which article of clothing should go next. " Only in the spring. I'm sure you've got a filter somewhere, you'll be fine. "

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Loss.**

" What do you mean you don't know?! Can't you run a diagnostic?! "

" It's not that simple! " Her pounding fist left cracks in the marble countertop. " Knowing if you have a problem is different from knowing what that problem is. This has never happened before, my body doesn't recognize it! But what about you?! Why can't you tell?! "

He snorted, arms crossing over his chest. " I know you're not asking me. I didn't even know _you _could get pregnant. "

At that word, silence reigned for a handful of minutes. Both shifted and avoided looking at each other until she couldn't stand it anymore. " What happens if I am pregnant? "

" Then you have a baby. " The simple tone, with the answer she should have known before asking.

**.Gain.**

Her hand pressed over her abdomen, unsure whether or not soon something would press back. " They will never accept us. We're not fit to be parents. What kind of child could we raise around humans? "

It was the first time in a long time she saw his face harden without an enemy being before him having caused it. " They don't accept us now. We're tolerated. We're not meant for this world, you and I. You're too strong to be a human, but not strong enough to be a Saiyajin. There's not enough Saiyajin in them, and there's not enough humanity in me. "

" What would you have us do? "

" We'll find a place. Or we'll _make_ one. "

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Loss.**

Her hand rested on his shoulder. It worried her that he didn't throw it off. " Are you all right? "

His eyes cut to her, but there was no dismay there. No sadness, only a sort of...quiet determination. " I'm fine. "

" You shouldn't be. " His own son just swore hatred at him. She could still feel the child's fury even though he was getting farther and farther away. " Are you sure? "

" By human standards I shouldn't be. " His arms rested over his chest not as tightly as they should have. " At the very least, he'll try to get strong enough to be able to beat me up for making his mother cry. "

**.Gain.**

Her humanity ached. " If we find a Saiyajin female out there, will you do this to me and my child too? "

That simple tone again. " _Another _Saiyajin female, you mean? There's no need. Saiyajins don't naturally get as strong as we are. Kakarot and I, if he were still living, we'd be anomalies. Decades of evolution in years of time. Don't misunderstand me, I don't regret my strength, but ours is born of need, not just instinctual drive. If we could find one, we could find another. "

The ache soothed over. " And if we don't find any? "

The grin that nearly split his face, she decided, was just as frightening up close as it was far away on the other end of a Big Bang Attack. " We'll just have to make some. "

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Loss.**

" This officially has started to suck. " Her hands tugged at his for what seemed like the fifth time that day. " Stop pawing at my fat. "

" I'm not pawing. " He wouldn't be deterred. " And this isn't fat. You're just withchild. I like you this way. "

She snorted. " Chubby chaser. "

He ignored her, occupied with the product of their coupling. " Get used to it. You'll be like this often. "

**.Gain.**

At this her blonde head turned, regarding him, instead of his reflection in the mirror. " Excuse me? Just how many Saiyajins are you expecting me to give you? "

His rumbling into her neck only distorted his answer somewhat. " I want my race back. "

" Forget it. " It didn't come out as cold as she thought it would. " I miss my feet enough already. "

" They're still there. " She was jealous of his ability to look down and view them. " Two different colors, but they're still there. "

The annoyed look he assumed she was going for came off as much more of a pout." One baby making machine joke. Just one. I dare you. "

**.Even.**

* * *

**.Gain.**

" Ow! You little fangface, you fuckin' bit me! "

Her amusement covered her disapproval of his cursing. " Looks like the sharp tooth is in the other flesh. "

The little girl only gurgled and giggled in happiness at her father's discomfort. Amusement from both ends made him twitch and fold his arms while he mocked them," Ha-ha ha ha ha. "

" You're not supposed to try and eat your father, Toga-chan. Beat him up when you're older and he won't let you have your way, but don't eat him. "

The other seemed to be struggling with how to respond. On the one hand, he did not fancy being surpassed by his child in power, at least not for a long time. But on the other, to do so, she would be strong enough for him to be proud.

**.Loss.**

" Bothersome females! "

**.Even.**


End file.
